Feeling Sorry
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser Jr. got bullied by Silver, Shadow and Yoshi, and Bowser and Sharon supertinagirl6's OC  comfort him. Then they give the bullies a lesson. Requested by "supertinagirl6".


_**Feeling Sorry**_

_**Requested by "supertinagirl6".**_

_**Includes her OC character, Sharon Koopa, Bowser's other daughter!  
><strong>_

_**No flaming, and please R and R.**_

* * *

><p>Bowser Jr. was walking innocently when Silver, Yoshi and Shadow appeared.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little brat!" Shadow said, shoving Bowser Jr. to the floor.

Sonic and Tails appeared.

"No, don't bully him!" Sonic said.

"You're gonna upset him!" Tails said.

"Oh, shut up. I'll do whatever I want. You can't boss the Ultimate Lifeform around!" Shadow growled.

"Yeah!" Yoshi said.

Shadow stepped on Junior's stomach.

"Now...Let's cause pain." Shadow laughed.

Yoshi put Junior on the floor shell-first, and kicked him, making him spin around.

"I can't believe how ruthlessly cruel they're being to that poor kid!" Sonic said.

"Stop it, Shadow! You're making a big mistake!" Tails said.

Silver helped Junior up.

"Thank you, Silver!" Junior said.

"You're unwelcome!" Silver then stepped on Junior's foot with that.

**"OWWW!"** Junior sat down and held his foot. He was crying.

Yoshi slapped Junior in the face with his tongue.

The three then laughed at Junior's pain and they walked away.

"Poor kid..." Sonic said.

"I feel sorry for him." Tails said.

They walked away.

Junior got up and limped away.

* * *

><p>Bowser Jr.'s heart was broken, as he was limping sadly with his head hung in shame, tears falling from his eyes. He got bullied by Shadow, Silver and Yoshi.<p>

"They're so mean to me...*sniff* They hurt my feelings, and my heart too...*sniff*" Junior sniffled.

He limped to a corner of a room and starts to cry.

Meanwhile, Bowser was giving orders to Sharon.

"So all you have to do is board a airship with Junior. Then you-" Bowser got cut off when he heard Junior's crying.

"What's that?" Sharon said.

"I don't know." Bowser replied.

"Should we look?" Sharon said.

"Yes." Bowser said.

They go to the other room, where at the corner they see Bowser Jr., crying.

"Junior, what happened?" Bowser said.

"Papa...Sharon... Silver, Shadow and Yoshi hurt my feelings...*sniff* They beat me up...*sniff* They're so mean!" Junior cried.

"Aww, my poor baby brother..." Sharon said, hugging Junior.

Bowser hugs them both.

"Junior, if there's anything wrong, you can call your family. Especially me." Bowser encouraged Junior.

"Yeah, we're all here for you, Junior. You're the family baby, and you always need help." Sharon said.

"I know...Some day, when I'm bigger, I wanna fight those bullies again!" Junior promised Bowser and Sharon.

"That's my boy!" Bowser pet Junior's hair.

"Yeah, now that's the Junior that we love!" Sharon said.

"Aww, Sharon!" Junior giggled.

They all laughed.

"Okay, now I'm gonna teach them a lesson." Bowser said as he put Junior and Sharon down.

"You should stay right here." Sharon said.

"Okay." Junior said.

Then Bowser and Sharon walked off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shadow, Silver and Yoshi were talking about their success.<p>

"That brat deserved it!" Silver said.

"He's so easy to torture." Shadow said.

"What's gonna happen now? His daddy gonna come and save him?" Yoshi mocked.

They all laughed until they heard a stomp.

"What was that?" Yoshi said.

"That scared me to death!" Silver said.

"What happened?" Shadow said.

Then they heard another one and heavy breathing.

"...I think I know now." Shadow said.

The stomps and breathing came from Bowser, who was angry, with Sharon next to her.

They all screamed.

"Get back here! **NOW!"** Bowser roared.

The three then ran to Bowser.

"It would be very nice if you don't hurt my son again." Bowser growled.

"O-Okay..." Yoshi said in fear.

"I-I'm sorry!" Silver said, shaking.

"I-I won't d-do it again..." Shadow shuddered.

"Good. Now go bully someone else!" Bowser said.

"Yes, sir!" The three said and then ran off.

Bowser and Sharon walked away.

* * *

><p>They saw Junior, still staying there.<p>

"I'm glad you're still here and safe, Junior." Bowser said.

"I always try to be." Junior said.

Bowser picked up Junior and Sharon, and they go home.

Once they got home, they bandaged Junior's injuries, and they were all okay.

Except for the bullies.

LOL.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

_**I hope this is okay with you, "supertinagirl6". I hope you love it! And to everyone, don't flame and please review.**_


End file.
